Roman and Greek Campus?
by MartinGirl99
Summary: Marco Muffin and Nova Cross were invited on a camping trip and everything goes wrong! Marco meets Percy jackson and his friends in their delema and they team up to stop Martin who was possessed by his Roman form. As our heros struggle to save to save the world from our psychotic Roman dude. Cyrus and Alexander try to make an antidote to seal Martin's form. What will happen?


_Roman and Greek Campus?_

**MartinGirl99: Hello peoples! I'd like to tell you that I do not own Percy Jackson or any other Characters that Belong to Rick Riordan but I do own Marco, Nova, Martin, Cyrus and Alexander. I'm also very sorry also if you find my chapter short. All of this was done on paper and I'm not just brining Percy just yet but you'll see them soon and all of the chapters are Marco's point of view. Good reading to you all!**

_Chap1: Muffin Trouble_

Hullo! Marco Muffin here, I'm going to tell you a little story. A funny story, this happened after Martin and our friends defeated Galinthias. Of course they brought me back to life but then I realized that Muffin was missing so I panicked. Then Martin told me that Muffin was with Julia, my cousin. I felt relived but that was a long time ago. In the present…which is now, I live with Nova Cross in a cave near my old school (Which is where I met Martin and Nova). I was sitting on the couch looking at all the stuff he bought for me. Sometimes I feel like asking Nova why does he do all these things for me but I never do. I was knocked out of my thoughts when Nova came bursting in with some news. "Marco there's a letter for you!" He said. 'A letter for me?' I thought. "Let me see it." I said sort of shocked. He gave the letter to me. "Thanks." I said giving him a warm smile. He smiled back "No problem." And then he went back to his room to his studies. Nova was learning how to become a doctor, he told me it would help in case I got injured or something. I opened the letter and began reading. _**"Dear Cousin…"**_It began _**"I was wondering how you were doing with that boyfriend of yours…"**_'Boyfriend? What is she talking about?' I thought then I went back to reading _"but that's not what I'm here to talk about. I was wondering if you could take care of Muffin please." _I groaned 'Not Muffin!' I thought. _**"Please write back soon, I need to know fast because I'm heading off to Paris soon and I'm staying there for three weeks."**_'Lucky Duck…' I thought. _**"That's all for now dear cousin! Sincerely Julia Cupcake."**_I put down the letter on a cute little coffee table right next to me. I pondered for a bit then I got up, took an envelope and a piece of paper and started writing. A few days later Muffin was in the house…making chaos! He was driving poor Nova up the walls literally up the walls! I had to convince Nova not to kill the little diva devil who kept saying I had no sense of style which for some reason wanted to make Nova want to kill him even more. I was on my bed praying and cursing Julia for teaching Muffin how to talk but I was mostly praying for this event to be over. "You can't catch me looser!" said an annoying little voice. "Why you little!" shouted Nova's angry voice. I groaned 'Not again.' I thought. There was suddenly a whole bunch of crashing, bumping and scurrying in the other room. I got out of my bed, stomped all the way to the door like an angry fat person giving a tantrum for losing his burger and I slammed the door open. Nova and Muffin looked at me shocked. Nova was climbing up a bookshelf and Muffin was on top of it. It looked like the worst impression of Rapunzel. "What do you think you're doing!?" I shouted angrily. "I was trying to kill Muffin because he insulted me." Nova said. I looked at Muffin then at Nova. "Look at the house it's ruined!" I shouted. Nova and Muffin looked around. Tables were flipped, the couch was on its back, and books were everywhere and much more. Muffin and Nova got down from the bookshelf. "We're sorry…" They said in union. Nova was looking down at the ground in shame. I felt my anger slowly fade away and I ran up to Nova and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry f-for getting mad and stuff…" I said. He put arm around my waist and lifted my chin up. "No I'm the one who should be sorry…" he said gently. I felt my cheeks start to heat up a bit. I was embarrassed for getting mad. "Why don't you two get a room or something!" said Muffin. 'Oh geez! My cousin and her Muffin both think wrong.' I thought. I had almost forgotten the little devil was there. I quickly let go of Nova. I felt like using the little guy as a punching bag. "Will you stop thinking wrong!?" I shouted. Nova gave a small nervous laugh. "Calm down Marco. H-he was just _**joking**_! Right Muffin?" Nova looked at Muffin. "Um...yeah right!" Squeaked Muffin. I relaxed "Ok…" I said. Then there was a knock at the door. I was ready to panic. Everything was out of order and there was someone at the door. Nova looked at me "Don't worry. Me and Muffin will clean up while you answer the door." He said calmly. I nodded and ran to the door. There was another knock before I opened the door and outside in front of our door was the one and only…Martin Girl the god of life. (Yes he's a guy even though his last name is girl). "Hi Martin! What brings you here?" I asked. He grinned stupidly. "How do you feel about going to a camp?".

**MartinGirl99: Cliff hanger! I already started writing chapter 2 so I should be almost done I hope you liked it. **

**Marco: See ya later!**


End file.
